Tropezando con la vida
by Tenshi no Kitsune
Summary: Songs Fics... Cada Canción es una historia, y cada shaman tiene su propia historia...
1. Inalcanzable

Bueno… a mí no me gusta RBD (por los que no saben, es un grupo musical de México), ni nada, pero me encantó la letra de esta canción… Léanla!! Me gusta mucho hacer songfics… y tengo en mente muchos, si dejan reviews me dicen si quieren que haga más, también si quieren una canción en especial

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es de Hiroyuki Takei-sama y la canción de Inalcanzable es de RBD.

Disfrútenlo!!

Inalcanzable

Todos los días eran iguales en la pensión En. Con la ausencia se Tamao, Yoh y Anna estaba solos, por lo que este se tenía que levantar temprano a preparar el desayuno para su Annita.

Mientras… esta dormía algo intranquila en su futón, cada día que pasaba junto a Yoh era como una bendición para ella, el estar junto a él la hacía sentir tranquila… sin embargo últimamente tenía un solo pensamiento rondando por su cabeza

"Me amará de verdad? O solo me querrá por ser su prometida?"

Yoh siempre era afectuoso y atento con ella, pero este nunca le había dedicado una palabra de amor o una tierna mirada según ella.

Prefirió no pensar más en ello, así que si vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Antes de sentarse a la mesa decidió asomarse a ver a su prometido, lo observó de espaldas mientras este acomodaba el desayuno en los platos. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Yoh ya casi terminaba de preparar el desayuno, cuando terminó lo sirvió en los platos y lo decoró un poco, esperaba que lo que preparó le gustara y por eso esa mañana se esforzó mucho… ya que, en la noche tampoco lo había dejado dormir una pesadilla que tuvo hace unos días.

"Me voy de la casa!!" –había dicho Anna

"Pero por que? Que hice mal Anna?"- le dijo este mientras la detenía del brazo en la puerta de la pensión

"No hiciste nada Yoh… ese es el problema!! Yo pensé que te amaba pero veo que tu a mí no!! "

"claro que te amo Anna!! "

"lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde para decir eso… ahora veo que desperdicié 16 años esperando a ver que hacías!!" –y con esto se marchó

Yoh había despertado agitado y al darse cuenta de que solo era un sueño se había sentido aliviado, pero se había dado cuenta de algo… si no quería perder a Anna, tendría que actuar rápido, pues el podía ver en su mirada que ella si lo amaba. Dio un respingo, ya se estaba tardando mucho con el desayuno, de seguro Anna estaría furiosa y hambrienta así que se dio prisa y llevo los platos y vasos al comedor donde su prometida ya lo esperaba sentada.

"Vaya ya era hora!!" –fue lo único que le dijo y empezó a comer

"Lo siento Annita, me perdonas?" – pero esta no le respondió, aunque este ya estaba acostumbrado a sus silencios.

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio…_

Y así en un silencio ya común entre ellos terminaron de desayunar.

"yo lavo los platos" –dijo Yoh, Anna le acercó su plato y se retiró sin siquiera dar las gracias. Cuando se marchó Yoh solo pudo suspirar, en verdad no entendía a esa mujer… Cuando terminó de lavar los platos se dirigió hacia el jardín a sentarse un rato bajo la sombra de la casa, pero al doblar el pasillo vio sentada en su lugar de siempre a Anna, solo sentada observando la nada. En verdad era hermosa, con sus rubios cabellos que ya casi le llegaban a media espalda, sus profundos ojos negros y su blanca piel de porcelana.

Se acercó suavemente y se sentó junto a ella

"Quieres una taza de té?"- le preguntó

"No" se limitó a responder

"algo que pueda ofrecerte?"

"No"

"Esta bien"- respondió rendido, él solo quería ser amable pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo. Así que mejor empezaría por acciones mas consistentes, se movió un poco a su derecha para quedar más cerca de ella y como sin querer puso sus manos hacia atrás y tuvo el cuidado de poner una de ellas sobre una mano de Anna.

Ante tal acción esta volteó a verlo sorprendido y se ruborizó un poco, pero sin pensarlo retiró su mano y se levantó

"voy a ver la televisión"- dijo se fue rápidamente por el pasillo

Yoh volvió a suspirar

_Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento  
Y por mas que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mi  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti_

Anna se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente del televisor y pensó

"por que hice eso? Por que no simplemente puedo corresponder a lo que Yoh hace por mi?"

Yoh se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el cuarto de la televisión, desde la puerta la observó y pudo notar fácilmente que ella solo estaba ahí sentada pensando, pues ni siquiera había prendido el televisor. Solo observaba la pantalla del aparato sin expresión alguna.

Cada día que pasaba en esa pensión Yoh amaba más a Anna, pero también cada día se distanciaba más de ella. Últimamente esta solo se la pasaba frente al televisor o pasaba largas horas sentada bajo un árbol que había en el jardín. Cada día hablaban menos entre ellos, solo lo necesario, era tanto el incómodo silencio que había en la pensión que a veces Yoh sentía que iba a perder la posibilidad de hablar.

_  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable_

Sin embargo, el silencio de Anna, su fortaleza, su seguridad y la tranquilidad que irradiaba lo atraía sutilmente.

Soledad, atracción, rutina, tranquilidad, silencio, amor.

Cada día que pasaba el también se cansaba de eso por eso había decidido dar el primer paso… rompería el hielo que se había formado últimamente entre los dos…

Anna ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había encendido el televisor. Seguía pensando en aquel hombre que le robaba el sueño y los pensamientos, y aquel hombre se llama Yoh Asakura y es su prometido… Aún recordaba como gracias a el se había librado de los demonios que la acosaban, que gracias a él dejó de ser una persona miserable que solo sabía odiar, pues aunque aún seguía odiando al mundo y a la vida por lo que la habían hecho pasar, ahora esos sentimientos eran remplazados por sentimientos de cariño, afecto y amor.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su vida hubiera terminada ya hace mucho tiempo si aquel joven no hubiera aparecido hace ya 6 años en el monte Osore… donde si no hubiera sido por la señora Kino, habría pasado sola su vida, tan siquiera ahí tenía un techo donde dormir y alimentos para comer. Sin embargo a pesar de eso, ella siempre había estado sola… por eso no sabía como reaccionar ante las acciones de Yoh, quería corresponderle pero no sabía como y no hacía nada por temer a cometer un error…

_Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima  
Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida  
Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti…_

Los dos pensaban que debían hacer algo, pero ninguno se movía de donde estaba, Anna sintió la presencia de Yoh cuando salió de su trance y volteó a verlo

"Necesitas algo, Yoh?"- le preguntó con un tono de voz frío como siempre. Yoh salió de si "escondite" y se mostró ante ella quien lo miraba fijamente

"Si" – le respondió, se armó de valor y dijo- "Te necesito a ti"

Anna no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se había sonrojado al igual que Yoh.

"Que fue lo que dijiste?" -le pregunto aún creyendo que era imposible lo que el chico acababa de pronunciar y pensando que lo había imaginado

"dije que te necesito a ti Anna" dijo acercándose más a la chica y preguntándole "tu me necesitas a mi?"

"Yoh…" fue lo único que esta pudo pronunciar

"yo te quiero Annita… yo te amo " le dijo por fin poniéndose rojo como un tomate y acercándose aún más.

Anna también se había sonrojado y más al notar la pequeña distancia que los separaba el uno del otro. Sus alientos ya se alcanzaban a entremezclar y se podía oír como latía el corazón en el pecho del otro.

"yo… "-pronunció Anna observando con amor los castaños aojos de su amado, perdiéndose en su mirada y viendo dentro de ella que lo que le decía era verdad, no era un sueño ni un producto de su imaginación "yo también te amo" – le dijo por fin

_  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos entendieron sin la necesidad de palabras que siempre habían sido el uno para el otro, acercaron más sus rostros hasta que sus labios se dieron un ligero roce. Cada uno sintió un choque electrizante en cada célula de su cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas hasta que por fin se besaron.

Lo hicieron con dulzura, con amor, entregando todo lo que sentía y pensaban en ese beso y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron para volverse a besar. Cada vez sus besos se volvían más apasionados hasta que por fin decidieron parar.

Después de volver a mirarse los dos se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron permaneciendo así por un largo rato, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, disfrutando que aquella barrera de hielo que había existido ahora estaba en ruinas y se derretía por el fuego de su amor.

_Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
_Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable  
inalcanzable…

"Anna…" –le dijo Yoh rompiendo un poco su abrazo

"dime Yoh"

"Te casarías conmigo?"

"Por que lo preguntas? De todas maneras me casaré contigo" –dijo extrañada

"Si, pero no quiero que lo hagamos solo por compromiso si no por amor" –dijo sonriéndole

"Si, es lo mismo que yo pienso… Acepto"

"Te amo Annita…"

"Yo también te Amo Yoh…" Y volvieron a besarse. Ambos se sentían como en un sueño y solo esperaban que no lo fuera, aunque en el fondo de sus corazones sabía que todo era real. No era un simple sueño, bueno quizás solo era la impresión que todo esto les causaba, de un silencio a un nuevo amanecer solo con dos simples palabras "Te Amo"

"Yoh… necesitas hacer las compras" –le recordó Anna

"Es cierto, casi se me olvida… al rato regreso"-dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Incluso no le importaba caminar hasta la tienda, se sentía tan feliz que no le dio importancia a eso ni a que se le había olvidado el monedero.

Caminaba por la calle como siempre, despreocupado y pensando en otras cosas menos en las compras. Iba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una voz lo llamaba

"Yoh!!" -le grito la voz

"Eh?" –dijo este y volteo –"Anna?" –preguntó sorprendido al ver que la Itako corría para alcanzarlo –"Qué pasa?"

"Olvidaste el monedero" –dijo simplemente entregándoselo "eres un despistado Yoh"

"Jijiji, lo siento Annita solo te hice caminar"

"No te preocupes tonto, además hace una mañana hermosa, no me vendría mal caminar un poco. Anda vamos a hacer las compras"-dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Y así ambos caminaron tomados de la mano a hacer las compras, pues ese era solo el principio de las cosas que de ahora en adelante harían juntos…

-----------------------------------------------

Lo continuo??...

Dejen sus reviews!! Y si no tienen tiempo… solo dejen su nombre y comprenderé

Xau


	2. Never had a dream come true

Otra vez yo!! Bueno es k me inspiro fácilmente y aki estoy de nuevo escribiendo en mi computadora kon mi madre por detrás amenazándome kon una sartén… pero no importa!! Advierto este songfic es de YohXTamao… y aunque no me guste esa pareja es solo para preparar lo que vendrá después ok??

Espero k les guste!!

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es de Hiroyuki Takei-sama y la canción de Never Had a Dream Come Trae es de Sclub 7

Disfrútenlo!!

Never had a dream come true

A las afueras de un poblado llamado La Colina Fumbari había una pensión donde habitaban una joven pareja de prometidos y desde hace unos días una joven aprendiz de la familia Asakura.

Para algunos, Tamao Tamamura era sinónimo de "sirvienta". No es por que la obligaran a serlo, si no por que ella lo había decidido así. Se sentía profundamente agradecida con la familia Asakura por haberla acogido en su casa en Izumo después de la muerte de sus padres, así que hacer la comida, asear la casa, regar el jardín y lavar la ropa era solo una forma de agradecerles a ellos lo que habían hecho por ella.

"Tamao!!" –llamó Anna

"Si señorita Anna, se le ofrece algo?"

"Si, podrías ir a hacer las compras? Aquí esta la lista" – dijo mostrándole una lista con lo que hacia falta en la despensa

"Claro que si, solo tomo mi monedero y me voy"-dijo tomando la lista y dándole una leída rápida

"No te tardes por que ya no tarde en oscurecer"

"Esta bien, ahora vuelvo"- se dirigió a la puerta y se cambió sus calcetines por unas sandalias de calle. Tomó su monedero y se dirigió camino a la tienda.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la pensión, decidió sentarse un momento en una banca que estaba en un jardín. Todavía era temprano, así que podía sentarse tranquilamente unos minutos a descansar. Cuando se sentó y miró a las personas pasar a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos… y más al ver a los niños pequeños en los juegos. Esos niños le recordaban a cuando ella era pequeña y jugaba con Yoh…

"que buenos tiempos aquellos" – se dijo a si misma

_Everybody's got something_

_they had to leave behind_

_one regret from yesterday_

_that just seems to grow with time_

_there's no use looking back, oh wondering_

_how it could been, now oh might've been_

_all this i know_

_but, still i can't find ways to let you go…_

Aún podía recordar el día en que había llegado a la pensión… Ella no tendría más de 4 años, se sentía sola, abandonada y muy triste. La muerte de sus padres no había sido algo fácil para ella y por eso mismo era muy tímida.

"Fue una suerte encontrarme con el Señor Mikkihisha"-susurró. Y era cierto, si no fuera por él, hubiera crecido en un orfanato y hubiera sido rechazada por los poderes sobrenaturales que poseía –"Me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a la señorita Anna" –reflexionó

Y sabía que era cierto. Pero por suerte el Señor Mikki decidió encargarse de ella y la llevó a su casa en Izumo. Ahí Tamao se convirtió en su aprendiz.

Poco tiempo después conoció a Yoh. Él era un niño optimista y agradable, así que de inmediato entabló conversación con ella, preguntándole como era que había llegado ahí y al recordar por lo que acababa de pasar, lloró.

Sin embargo Yoh la consoló y le dijo –"ya verás como todo se solucionará". Y ahí había empezado todo….

_I never had a dream come true_

_'till the day that i found you_

_even though i pretend that i moved on_

_you'll always be my baby_

_i never found the words to say_

_you're the one i think about each day_

_and i know no matter where life takes me to_

_a part of me will always be with you_

Ella quería a Yoh, desde pequeña lo había amado y más por la cálida sonrisa que este siempre le brindaba a pesar de lo difícil que fuera el entrenamiento al que habían sido sometidos… Cada entrenamiento, cada prueba a superar, ella sabía que él estaría con ella; que la apoyaría y ayudaría a superarse… pero después tuvieron entrenamientos separados y poco a poco se fue distanciando del "joven Yoh"… pero, cada día lo quería aún más… hasta que en la casa de la familia Asakura recibieron una llamada de Izumo, una llamada que le quitaba a ella toda esperanza de poder convertirse en su esposa por ser una de las aprendices de la familia… Una llamada donde se avisaba que la Sra. Kino le había encontrado esposa a Yoh…

_Somewhere in my memory_

_i've lost all sense of time_

_and tomorrow can never be_

_cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_there's no use looking back, oh wondering_

_how it should been, now oh might've been_

_all this i know_

_but, still i can't find ways to let you go_

Ese fue un golpe muy duro para ella. Después de que Yoh se fuera a Izumo a conocer a su futura esposa, ella lloró en su cuarto. Lloró toda la tarde y parte de la noche hasta que se quedó dormida. Así pasaron varios días y desde entonces había decidido superarse a sí misma y convertirse en una shaman más fuerte y así, tener una remota posibilidad de ser la esposa del joven shaman.

Y se había esforzado mucho. Mucho, hasta el cansancio… sin embargo a veces ella se rendía y se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento de tristeza que inundaba su corazón cada vez que cualquiera de la familia mencionaban los increíbles poderes de Anna.

"Anna tiene un poder espiritista muy alto!!"

"Anna era capaz de crear demonios!!"

"Anna es incluso más fuerte que tu abuela!!"

"Anna esto…!!"

"Anna lo otro…!!"

Todos esos comentarios llenaban su mente… se sentía impotente, se sentía insignificante ante "La gran Anna". Sin embargo, Yoh siguió tratándola igual que siempre y eso le daba una luz a su vida y alimentaba la llama que latía por él en su corazón… pero nunca había podido decírselo.

Ya era demasiado tarde de todas maneras… pero le hubiera gustado decirle lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que quería estar con él… pero nunca había encontrado las palabras y aunque las hubiera encontrado… algo en ella se impedía decírselo y por eso… ella callaría sus sentimientos

_I never had a dream come true_

_'till the day that i found you_

_even though i pretend that i moved on_

_you'll always be my baby_

_i never found the words to say_

_you're the one i think about each day_

_and i know no matter where life takes me to_

_a part of me will always be with you_

Intentaba olvidarse de él, en verdad que lo hacía!! Trataba y trataba, pero no podía, más bien no quería dejar todas esas esperanzas y sueños atrás. No quería admitir la realidad que tocaba a la puerta cada vez que los veía juntos. Cada vez que ella estaba en la pensión sentía las miradas que había entre ellos, sabía que se amaban de verdad, sabía que no tenía esperanza alguna… pero su terco corazón no podía olvidar de un día para otro esos sentimientos que tenía por Yoh!!

El siempre ocuparía una parte de su corazón y ella lo sabía.. pero trataba de que ese espacio que él ocupaba se hiciera cada vez más pequeño…

"No puedo "-susurró –"No puedo olvidar todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que he sentido, no puedo olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo!!" –dijo ya llorando

Afortunadamente… ya no había nadie en el parque, y así ya no la verían llorar. Pero en sí no sabía por que lloraba… tantas cosas… en sí nunca había tenido una oportunidad con él!! Entonces por que lo amaba tanto? Por que seguía pensando en el a cada instante del día? Por que simplemente no podía admitir su derrota?

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby_

_you'll always be the one i know i'll never forget_

_there's no use looking back, oh wondering_

_because love is a strange and funny thing_

_no matter how hard i try and try_

_i just can't say good bye_

_no no no no_

Tamao tenía orgullo y aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, su corazón le decía que luchara por él!! Pero la razón le decía que ya no valía la pena… era mejor regresar a Izumo y así reflexionar más las cosas… tratar de olvidar al joven Yoh.

"Si, es mejor así" –se dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y cogiendo las bolsas con las compras. "Mañana mismo anunciaré a la señorita Anna que me regreso a Izumo, puede que se le haga extraño pues no tengo ni una semana desde que llegue… pero ya no soporto más!!"- dijo para sí misma

_I never had a dream come true_

_'till the day that i found you_

_even though i pretend that i moved on_

_you'll always be my baby_

_i never found the words to say_

_you're the one i think about each day_

_and i know no matter where life takes me to_

_a part of me will always be with you…_

Caminaba con la cabeza agachada aún limpiándose las lágrimas, y cuando dobló la esquina no se dio cuenta que había alguien más ahí y sin querer chocó con el individuo

"Lo siento mucho!!" –dijo mientras juntaba unas naranjas que se le había caído "soy una descuidada, en serio lo lamento…!!"-cuando terminó re juntar lo que se le había tirado, volteó hacia arriba y pudo ver el rostro del extraño con el que había tropezado y reconociéndolo de inmediato "Joven Len!! Qué hace usted aquí?"-preguntó sorprendida por la presencia del Shaman

"Dime Tamao, qué es lo que ya no soportas más?"-le dijo con voz tranquila y acercándose más a ella… haciendo que esta se sonrojara

"Te hice una pregunta Tamao" –insistió al no obtener respuesta –"Que es lo que ya no soportas más…?"

TRADUCCIÓN

Todos tienen algo que tienen que dejar atrás

Un arrepentimiento de ayer, que parece que crece con el tiempo

Es inútil ver hacia atrás o preguntarse

Como seria ahora, o como hubiera sido

Oh esto lo se, pero todavía no puedo encontrar la manera para dejarte ir

Yo nunca tuve un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día que te encontré

Aunque pensaba que pretendía seguir adelante

Tu siempre serás mi bebe

Yo nunca encontré las palabras para decirte

Que tú eres el único en que pienso cada día

Y yo se que no me importa donde la vida me lleve

Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo

En algún lugar de mi memoria he perdido todo el sentido del tiempo

Y mañana no puede ser porque ayer es todo lo que llena mi mente

Es inútil ver hacia atrás o preguntarse

Como seria ahora o como hubiera sido

Oh esto lo se, pero todavía no puedo encontrar la manera para dejarte ir

Yo nunca tuve un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día que te encontré

Aunque pensaba que pretendía seguí adelante

Tu siempre serás mi bebe

Yo nunca encontré las palabras para decirte

Que tú eres el único en que pienso cada día

Y yo se que no me importa donde la vida me lleve

Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo

Tú siempre serás el sueño que llena mi cabeza

Si lo serás, di que lo serás, sabes que lo serás

Oh bebe, tu siempre serás el único que se que nunca olvidare

Es inútil ver hacia atrás o preguntarse

Porque el amor es una cosa rara y divertida

No importa como lo intente e intente Yo no puedo decir adiós

No no no no

Yo nunca tuve un sueño hecho realidad

Hasta el día que te encontré

Aunque pensaba que pretendía seguí adelante

Tu siempre serás mi bebe

Yo nunca encontré las palabras para decirte

Que tú eres el único en que pienso cada día

Y yo se que no me importa donde la vida me lleve

Una parte de mí siempre estará

Una parte de mí siempre estará contigo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que dicen? Como me quedó? Algo dramático por que en realidad eso creo k siente Tamao... el rechazo… no soy muy buena escribiendo de YohXTamao principalmente por que no me gusta!! Pero tenía que escribirlo!! D

Así que digan… TamaoXLen o TamaoXHoro ??

Votenle!! D

anna kyouyama12: Aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste!!

Annshail: Pues bueno ahora la historia se llama "Tropezando con la vida" por que es cierto.. en la vida tropezamos muchas veces y en la mayoría de ellas tiene algo que ver con el amor!! xD o con otras cosas que irán pasando poco a poco…

Gracias por su reviews!! E insisto, si quieren alguna canción en especial, solo díganme el nombre de la canción y el autor y yo veré como le hago vale??

Xau!!

Tenshi no Kitsune 


End file.
